


Pack mamas

by 1_YamaGuUci



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Other, Parent Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_YamaGuUci/pseuds/1_YamaGuUci
Summary: Just pack moms being pack moms.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 393





	1. Tobio Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing 🤣

Author P.O.V   
  


Kageyama is having an off day today and everyone can tell there’s something wrong with the omega, even Hinata tells kageyama that he should sit out of practice which only earned him glares and insults.   
  


Kageyama knows he’s worrying his pack mates, but he can’t help it today is the day that his grandpa lost his life. And it’s affecting him and his performance, the memories he had made with his grandpa keep flashing through his head and the constant nagging in his brain that keeps telling him that he could’ve stopped his grandpa’s death is he did this or did that didn’t help at all.   
  


Kageyama’s beautiful big blue eyes start to sting with unshed tears and his omega whines loudly wanting someone to comfort him.   
  


“hey King are you gonna pass the ball?” Tsukishima‘s vioce breaks Kageyama out of his trance, he had completely forgotten that the team captain put them in pairs for practice today and he knows that he only put him and tsukishima together so they could work on getting along, but Daichi picked the wrong day to do so.   
  


“Ugh you’re so annoying, pass the ball” tsukishima snaps causing Kageyama to jump a little because sure he should be used to tsukishima‘s hostile behavior towards his but his current state of mind could only take so much at the moment.

_pack mate thinks you’re annoying_

_Pack mate is gonna leave us_

_pack mate hate us_

_pack mate gonna leave like grandpa_

Kageyama’s omega is going crazy with negative thoughts, when Kageyama’s parents left his and his sister it effected his omega a lot because the omega in him had no one to care for him that he could call parents which is a big part while growing up, and when his grandpa died his only parietal figure he had ever had besides his sister he felt abandoned, so every time his death date comes around those emotions he felt on that day always hit him like a truck and he can’t help but let words get to him.

”Oh my god this is why I hate you now you won’t partici-“ tsukishima‘s words get caught off when he his noise is hit by the scent of a really hurt omega, the bitter scent soon reaches the others noises and practice comes to a halt because no one can ignore the smell of an emotionally hurt omega. 

When he hears tsukishima say those words tears cloud his vision and his scent becomes more bitter than before as he allows tears to fall from his eyes as he whimpers out soft “I’m sorry” over and over again afraid he might get abandoned by his pack if he doesn’t. His whimpers are heard throughout the now silent gym.   
  


”Kei Tsukishima what the hell did you do?!” Suga shouts his voice echoing angrily breaking the silence in the gym, seeing one of his pups crying their eyes out and whimpering I’m sorry over and over is not something he wants to ever see it’s a heartbreaking picture that angers and and makes him sad, but at that moment anger was the only thing evident in suga’s scent. 

The angry pheromones that Kageyama thinks belong to an alpha scare the poor omega and causes him to run out of the gym with more tears running down his face.   
  


“Kageyama wait!” Suga shouts automatically running after the other omega without a second thought his inner omega can’t ignore another omega in need especially if it’s one of his precious pups.   
  


“Kei Tsukishima I expect you to apologize to Tobio, he’s a human being and sometimes he has his bad days and not only that he’s also an omega although he doesn’t look like one nor act like one, he’s still emotional, gentle, and sensitive, I know you don’t like him but try to be nicer to him especially on days he doesn’t seem like himself, do I make myself clear?” Daichi scolds letting out angry alpha pheromones towards Tsukishima who nods his head hanging low shamefully looking like a small child despite his height.   
  


“and that goes for all of you block heads alpha and betas in this room” Daichi adds on sending stern looks at every alpha and beta in the room knowing that they’re not the best at taking care of omegas and their needs.   
  


“If you ever make Kageyama cry like that ever again...I will kill you” Hinata says lowly staring at with his orange brown eyes wide open staring into Tsukishima’s soul with serous murderous intent laced in his scent. 

“Kageyama?” Suga says softly walking into the club room letting out comforting omega pheromones that resemble the ones a mother would use to calm their baby letting Kageyama know that he’s there. 

Kageyama looks up from the corner he’s sitting at and whimpers loudly pleading for Suga to come closer which Suga does without question pulling the boy into a tight hug cooing and shushing him softly. 

“p-pleas do-n’t leave m-me m-mama” Kageyama whimpers out holding onto Suga tighter, Suga coos and kisses the boys forehead, Suga is the head omega and basically the caretaker of the team, so when Noya started calling Suga mom as a joke everybody started joking about it as well almost everybody has slipped and called Suga mom at least once the only person who hadn’t was Kageyama, so Suga doesn’t get weird out when Kageyama calls him mama he only holds onto the boy tighter.

”it’s alright baby I’m not gonna leave you, what makes you think I will” Suga says softly petting Kageyama’s hair.   
  


“b-because e-everybody always l-leaves me, my parents l-left me and my grandpa l-left me and my pack mates l-left me too” Kageyama explains through his sobs causing Suga’s eyes to water a little because he knows for a fact he would never leave his baby.   
  


“hey I’m not gonna leave you, nor are your pack mates we love you” Suga says softly smiling pulling away from the hug so he can look into Kageyama’s eyes to let him know he’s telling the truth. 

“But T-Tsukishima said the he hates me he’ll s-surly leave me and you guys will too” Kageyama says softly more eyes pooling in his tears. Suga curses Tsukishima for saying such mean things to his baby crow.   
  


“Hey I’m sure Tsukishima didn’t mean it like that he cares about you and just had a special weird way of showing it, I really need to talk to him about communication” Suga mutters the last part which causes Kageyama to giggle through the tears as he snuggles into Suga’s chest causing Suga to smile and release happy pheromones.   
  


“If it were a normal day I would’ve never reacted this way to his words it’s just today is the my grandpa’s death anniversary and I guess my emotions are all over the place and I guess his words just really hit where it hurts, I’m sorry if I’ve caused any trouble I really don’t mean to” Kageyama explains softly whipping away stray tears off his face.

“Oh no you don’t need to apologize Kageyama you didn’t do anything wrong” Suga reassures with a sad smile on his face.

“but I overrated” Kageyama says sadly with a lil bit of shame on his face as he realizes that he stopped practice and worried everyone.

“No you didn’t you had every right to react the way you did you were already having a bad day and you were emotionally unstable and hurt because of a tragic event so it’s okay to cry when someone says something triggering or hurtful because I’ll be there and your pack mates will be there to make it all better” Suga says smiling softly at Kageyama, Kageyama let’s more tears cloud his vision again but tries to blink them away.   
  


“it’s alright to cry I’m here” Suga says releasing motherly pheromones Kageyama lays his head on Suga’s lap and lets it all out and it’s the best feeling he’s ever felt in a while.   
  
“You know this reminds me of Oikawa” Kageyama says softly smiling Suga lets out a confused hum.   
  


“When I would cry, feel sad, or even just wanted to be close to him he would always lay my head in his lap and run his fingers through my hair and complain about Iwa and just talk to me to make me feel better” Kageyama explains softly, Suga smiles letting his heart be at ease knowing that Kageyama had someone to take care of him when he wasn’t there.

“he would never pass up a chance to take care of me not matter how much he claimed he hated me, that’s how I know he loves me and cares for me Iwa as well they were both always worrying and taking care of me” Kageyama says with a smile on his face as he rambles happily remembering the days he world either cling onto Iwa or Oikawa. 

“Although he still always refused to teach me how to serve and receive” Kageyama pouts causing Suga to laugh softly because that sounds just like Oikawa.   
  


“do you miss them?” Suga asks and Kageyama takes a few seconds to answer but he ends up shaking his head no. 

“I can’t really miss two people who FaceTime me everyday to make sure I’m eating because I have a bad habit of only drinking milk for every meal” Kageyama giggles loudly causing Suga’s heart to warm at the sight. He should rally thank Iwa and Oikawa for keeping his pup healthy.   
  


“I guess I’ll have to start keeeping an eye on what you eat now as well” Suga says and this cause Kageyama to groan “not you too.” They continue talking and soon Kageyama forgets the feeling of abandonment that had been following his all day as he falls alseep on Suga’s lap. 

The last thought he has before blacking out completely is “I love you grandpa” 

.............

EXTRA 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean for my words to hurt you the way they did the other day” Tsukishima apologizes bowing his head low shamefully, his words don’t hold any kind of sarcasm or usual witty which throws Kageyama off.

“it’s okay as long as you don’t actually hate me” Kageyama says softly looking down at his feet nervously subconsciously releasing scared and nervous pheromones, Tsukishima kicks himself hard because he had actually convinced the king that he truly hates him.   
  


“Of course I don’t actually hate you Kageyama...we’re pack mates basically family” Tsukishima mutters and Kageyama finally looks up his eyes shining happily because of the word family and because Tsukishima just said his name and didn’t call him king.   
  


“I don’t actually hate you either Tsukishima“ Kageyama says smiling brightly his scent going back to the sweet smell of hot cocoa and chocolate milk. 

”and if it makes you feel any better Daichi scolded me and I’m on clean up duty all week” Tsukishima says sighing painfully letting his eyes roll causing Kageyama to chuckle a little.   
  


“it makes me feel extremely better” Kageyama says with a satisfied sigh. 

  
“who know a dictator and Tyrant like you could actually smile” Tsukishima says going back to his usual self.   
  


“I should’ve known it was to good to be true” Kageyama huffs crossing his arms over his chest with his usual scowl on his face when he’s faced with Tsukishima. 

“you’re to dumb to know anything but one can dream” Tsukishima counters fixing his glasses with a cocky smirk on his face causing Kageyama to scowl.   
  


“huh?!” Kageyama lets out his glare hardening but when he makes eye contact with Tsukishima they both can’t help but let out small laughs. 


	2. Ryūnosuke Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!
> 
> (Sorry in advance for any mistakes and typos)

Author P.O.V

  
Tanaka sighs deeply as he gets up from his bed and groans right after when he moves from the bed and some of his bones crack from the strain they’ve been in.   
  


he gets up from the bed and whimpers softly when feels his slick from his heat slide down his leg, he completely forgot he presented as an omega a week ago.

It all started when his senses started to get heightened, which caused his to almost throw up anytime he smelt anyone’s scent near him especially those of an alpha while walking through his school hallway, but he decided to ignore it and go on with his day, but that turned out to be a bad choice because as soon as he walked into class that morning he passed out before he could even take his seat, when he woke up his body was burning, there was slick coming out of him, and he felt weirdly sexually unsatisfied despite being a virgin and not having any experience with sex, it was all a big uncomfortable mess for him that day.   
  


He’s just glad that the only person who witnessed him passing out was the teacher and another student who happened to be there really early, which means his pack mates probably don’t know what happed to him yet, and he’s breading the moment he has to tell them.   
  


“Ryuuuu you’re gonna be latee!” Tanaka hears his sister shout loudly causing him to quickly take a shower and get ready for school which he had missed a week of because of his first heat.   
  


Tanaka hurries down out of his room and sits on the dining table and starts to eat his breakfast his sister already made for him, to his surprise because she never makes breakfast.   
  


“Sis why’d you make breakfast?” Tanaka questions despite having an idea why but he wants his sister to say it to him.   
  


“Well since you’re an omega now, I have to step up my game and make sure you stay in good health or it might effect your health and body and if that happens you won’t be able to play vollyball and plus it’s important for you to eat a very balanced meal after your first heat to build up the energy you’ve lost” Saeko explains throughly without stuttering which surprises Tanaka because last time he checked his sister was a beta.

”How do you know all that?” Tanaka questions looking at his sister an awe because he’s an omega and he doesn’t even know all that but his sister who is not even one knows all that.   
  


“Because I did my research during your heat and I went to school as well” Saeko says hitting the back of Tanaka’s head affectionately causing Tanaka to smile for the first time since he came out of his room which warms Saeko‘s heart, because she finally got his to smile.   
  


Saeko knew her brother was not expecting to become an omega, but she hopes he can come to terms with it.   
  


“Thanks sis, love you, bye” Tanaka says before running out of the house an a rush to get to school.   
  


“Ryu don’t push your body to hard!” Saeko shouts after Tanaka remembering that an omega should not be running around or doing to much physical activities after a heat especially the first one.   
  


When Tanaka gets to school his mood suddenly drops because everybody was staring at him, pointing, and whispering he nervously looks down and walks nervously unlike his usual hyperactive self.   
  


When he gets to class, nothings gets better it gets even worse when alphas stare at him weird and sniff the air around him and scrunch their noises up.   
  


“Why’s everybody staring?” Tanaka whispers to himself feeling subconscious about himself for the first time in a very long time, so instead of going out and having lunch with his pack mates he decides to avoid them completely until practice, or just until he stops feeling subconscious about himself because of the stares he’s getting he doesn’t wanna worry his pack mates.   
  


When practice rolls around Tanaka doesn’t wanna see his pack mates at all because what if they look at him and judge him the way everyone else did, he’s already heard a lot today things like.

_”he looks like he should be an alpha or beta”_

_“an omega shouldn’t look like that”_

_”I feel bad for who ever mates with him”_

_”he’s built like a beta or alpha”_

_”what an ugly omega”_

_“he has such a sweet scent but such an ugly face for an omega”_

He’s heard so much that he doesn’t want to face his pack mates and get judged by his pack mates as well.   
  


When Tanaka walks into the changing room Hinata and Noya are the first ones to pounce on him.   
  


“Where have you been?” Noya questions sounding relived that his best friend is okay but worried at the same time because he’s been gone for a week.

“yeah, where have you been you were gone for a week and I missed you so much!” Himata says throwing his arms around Tanaka and hugging him as close as possible, Tanaka chuckles an pats his head, he missed his little best friend as well. 

Hinata takes a breath through his noise and the strong smell of a newly presented omega hits his nostrils and he pulls away abruptly.   
  


“you’re an omega?!” Hinata shouts causing everyone in the changing room to quiet and stare at Tanaka with shocked and confused eyes.   
  


“really?! I expected you to be an alpha or at least a beta” Noya says sounding just as shocked and confused as Hinata is.   
  


“Wow Tanka you’re really an abnormal omega now” Yamaguchi says laughing softly to himself.  
  
“Your scent and looks don’t go together at all, it’s kinda funny” the glasses wearing alpha says chuckling to himself lightly.   
  


“It must be really hard being an omega but having the appearance of an alpha or beta right tan-“ and right before Hinata can finish a his sentence Tanaka is already running out of the changing rooms. 

“What just happened?” Hinata asks confused still staring at the door Tanaka had just used to get away, the rest of the boys also shrug just as confused as Hinata is, all but one.   
  


“You guys are so dumb if you would’ve observed him, you could see how uncomfortable and self conscious he already felt about his secondary gender and you guys just added more salt on the wound with your words, he’s probably gotten a lot of shit about it all day but he probably wasn’t expecting to get some from you guys...his pack mates” Kageyama explains from experience, he too had trouble excepting his secondary gender so he understands what Tanaka is going through but he hopes the older boy can come to terms with it like he did. 

“Mom and dad are going to kill us...” Yamaguchi says breaking the silence and everyone in the room tenses up as the image of an angry Daichi and Suga show up in their heads. They know the duo will be angry because Tanaka just happens to be one of the cinnamon rolls of the team along with Hinata, Yamaguchi, Noya, and Kageyama and they always have to be extra protected whether it’s from physical, emotional, or mental harm, because they can easily be effected when it comes down to it.   
  


And as if on cue Suga, Daichi, Ennoshita, and Asahi walk into the room chatting and laughing amongst each other.   
  


“Hey ever-“ before Suga can get his greeting in a frantic Hinata throws himself into Daichi’s arms and a frantic Noya throws himself into Suga’s arms, and Yamaguchi isn’t far behind as he jumps on Daichi as well, Kageyama and Tsukishima stay back and watch the scene unfold with wide eyes they didn’t expect the boys to do that.   
  


“Hey, what’s wrong” Daichi asks gently not wanting to scare his pups letting out calming pheromones While petting their heads noticing that they are all letting out panicked and sad pheromones mixed, Suga does the same and the boys start to calm down just a little.   
  


“We made Ryu really sad” Noya says loudly letting out a small sob as the feeling of guilt takes over his heart. He didn’t mean to make it seem like Tanaka presenting as an omega was a bad thing.   
  


“Yeah we said that he should’ve been an alpha or omega instead of an omega and probably made him feel bad about himself” Yamaguchi says in a softer voice tightening his hold around Daichi who only pulls him closer.   
  


“I promise we didn’t mean to” Hinata sobs loudly feeling super bad as well, Daichi shushes the boys and starts mumbling words of comfort to a crying Hinata, who listens and takes comfort in them.   
  


“Okay, we understand and I’ll go talk to him” Suga says softly patting Noya’s head softly as if asking the boy to let go which he does while rubbing his teary eyes.   
  


“Awe don’t cry Yuu I’ll fix everything, Okay?” Suga says giving Noya one of his brightest reassuring smiles while letting out comforting pheromones, Noya snuffles before nodding his head In understanding, Suga gives Noya one last head pat before walking out of the changing rooms.   
  


“are you guys gonna let go anytime soon?” Daichi asks the two boys that are still wrapped around him, and Yamaguchi unwraps himself from Daichi and steps away from the pack alpha shyly, Hinata on the other hand refuses and wraps around Daichi tighter while letting out small whines of refusal, Daichi shushes him softly and chuckles understanding his baby crow doesn’t wanna be away from the comforting pheromones.   
  


“you’ll have to get down when Tanaka comes back so you can apologize properly, okay?” Daichi and Hinata nods in understanding Daichi sighs and starts playing with Hinata’s hair while speaking to the boy in a soft voice. Hinata would let out a few giggles and laughs at something Daichi would say here then and there. Everyone watches the scene with adoration but with a hint of envy and jealousy because they want to be held by Daichi they way he holds Hinata as well, not that they would ever say that out loud. 

Suga finds Tanaka hiding in the storage room within seconds it’s not that hard to find a distressed, newly presented Omega who happens to be one of his pups.   
  


“Hey Tanaka, the others told me what happened, they’re really sorry you know, they’re even crying about it” Suga says stepping into the room and taking a seat next Tanaka on the floor. 

“It’s not like it’s their fault, they’re right I don’t look like an omega nor do I act like one, gods playing a sick joke on me “ Tanaka says letting out uncontrollable sad and angry pheromones at the same time.   
  


“Is there a specific why omegas are suppose to act and look?” Suga asks curiously looking at the boy in front of him trying to understand why his pup thinks that way.

”well, omegas are suppose to be gentle, cute, delicate, submissive little things me on the other hand I’m huge, loud, impatient, and I’m not cute at all” Tanaka says sadly more tears pooling in his eyes remembering the things people said about him.   
  


“And who said that?” Suga asks pulling his pup close to him and whipping away his tears as he lets out comforting pheromones, despite being angry at society making people think that omegas are suppose to be all those unrealistic things sure some omegas are like that but other are the complete opposite, and when those unique omegas that are the complete opposite of what society wants they get judged and looked down on, it makes Suga so angry.   
  


“Everyone was staring at me this morning and whispering mean things I wish I could’ve just to tell them to back off like I usually would but I couldn’t, and my own pack mates think as as well” Tanaka answers his voice cracking when he starts taking about his team mates which breaks Suga’s heart they were probably the last people Tanaka wanted to get judged by.   
  


“Do you think I’m a bad omega?” Suga questions and Tanaka is quick to answer with a quick “no” caring Suga to laugh softly.   
  


“What makes you say that?” Suga questions curiously and Tanaka takes a few moments to answer as he thinks about his answer.   
  


“Well you’re really kind, and gentle with us despite us not being your real pups, and you’re really strong and confident not delicate at all because you don’t let people push you around even alphas you even boss Daichi and Asahi around like it’s nothing, you’re so cool, you’re also selfless because you let Kageyama take your spot it it means it’s gonna help the team” Tanaka rants causing Suga’s heart to melt his pup thinks so highly of him.   
  


“Well aren’t you also kind and gentle as well? I mean you made sure to let Hinata and Kageyama into the gym the first week of practice despite knowing that it would effect your sleep schedule and get you in trouble, and you said I’m not delicate which is true but your not either so if you think I’m a good omega despite not having that quality you can think your a good one as well, and you’re cool and selfless as well I mean you literally lift everyone’s moral during games, and you gave your sister all your saved up money so she could drive Hinata and Kageyama to the training camp despite wanting the new game” Suga explains and he can tell Tanaka is slowly feeling better about his secondary gender because of his words, because his scent is starting to turn into his usual happy scent that smells like rich milk chocolate and Carmel, Tanaka might not know it now but he also treats his younger teammates like his pups as well. 

“And sure you’re loud, huge, and impatient but I think that’s what makes you so cute and good to be around you’re different” Suga says pinching Tanaka’s cheeks causing the boy to giggle softly.   
  


“But no alpha is going to want me” Tanaka says softly as it suddenly hits him and Suga laughs softly at that.   
  


“I think Ennoshita might disagree with that, same with that guy from Nekoma, and the guy who asked me for your number from my class, and I thin-“ Suga gets caught off be Tanaka covering his mouth his hand with an embarrassing blush on his face.   
  


“okay I get” Tanaka says quietly letting a blush take over his face.   
  


“are you feeling better now?” Suga asks quietly petting Tanaka’s head softly, and the other boy smiles brightly and nods his head, this causes Suga’s heart to melt as he pulls the boy into a tight hug while letting out a relived sigh.   
  


“thanks Sugamama” Tanaka mumbles softly while giggling softly knowing that Suga hates that nickname for no known reason.   
  


“I told you guys to stop calling me that” Suga groans softly his face heating up at the stupid nickname Noya and Tanaka made up for him.   
  
  


Tanaka pulls away from the hug and places a small, affectionate kiss on Suga’s cheek, causing both boys to laugh softly. 

”I’m glad you’re feeling better pup” Suga says softly, Tanaka grins proudly at the affectionate pet name.   
  


  
........BONUS..........

By the time Tanaka and Suga come out of the room Tanaka is back to his old grinning self despite the change in his scent.   
  


But what hasn’t changed is Hinata still being stuck to Daichi like his life depends on it, and the guilt the boys feel is still very evident in their scents.   
  


“hey Hinata, Tanaka’s here you should go apologize with the others” Daichi says softly to the kola like Hinata glued to him, They had to sit on the bench when practice started because Hinata refused to get off of him, he didn’t even get the chance to change into his practice gear, the coach was shocked when he got their because of the gloomy and guilty scents mixed and, Hinata being stuck to Daichi like baby, his team sure was acting weird and practice was going extra slow, and he also noticed that Tanaka and Suga were missing, it is turning into a really odd day for him and he doesn’t get paid enough to be apart of it.   
  


Hinata perks up, and unwraps himself from Daichi with hesitation before he runs towards where Tanaka is and jumps on him causing Tanaka to stumble back a little as he holds onto the little tangerine, causing Daichi chuckle his little crow sure does have a lot of energy, he goes off to change into his practice gear.   
  


“I’m sorry Tanaka, I totally think you’re cool and that it’s not weird that you presented as an omega at all!” Hinata shouts loudly his voice being a little cracky.   
  


“I’m sorry too, I love Ryu the way he is” Noya says also throwing himself at Tanaka. 

“yeah, we shouldn’t have made it seem like it was like a bad thing you presented as an omega” the blond says bowing softly.   
  


“and I’m sorry I called you abnormal, cause there’s no such thing as a normal omega” Yamaguchi says softly disappointed in himself.

”and I’m sorry I didn’t tell them to shut up and leave you alone” Kageyama scoffs at his team mates As if he’s looking down on them causing them all to give him weird looks.   
  


“stop acting like you’re better than us, Bakageyama“ Hinata says looking over at Kageyma earning a glare from Kageyama. 

  
“didn’t I tell you to stole calling me that dumbass?” Kageyama says throwing a ball at Hinata’s back.   
  


“okay love birds enough, and I forgive you guys” Tanaka says laughing softly he sure did miss practice with his crazy teammates.   
  


“Really?!” Hinata asks his eyes shining brightly and Tanaka nods his head softly patting the ginger’s head.   
  


“I never noticed how good you smell” Noya says shoving his head into Tanaka’s scent glands, everyone in the team perks up at this, everyone but Suga because he already got a whiff of Tanaka’s scent. Everyone starts to sniff Tanaka cashing Suga to laugh softly at the scene in front of him what surprises him is that Tsukishima Is also trying to get a whiff.   
  


Tanaka who’s getting crowded by his pack mates simply laughs softly feeling content having all his pack mates near him after a long week of being away from them. 

The coach watches the scene unfold in front of him confused and tired, and when Daichi comes out he’s just as confused as to why everyone is acting like Tanaka is a petting zoo.   
  


lets just say practice ended early that day and everyone was living hell the next few weeks because the coach wanted to make up for missed precious practice time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! Make sure you comment and add kudos as well!!
> 
> And lets just say omega Tanaka is so cute he’s so cute, energetic, and outgoing! :)))


	3. Tobio Kageyama 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place during Kageyama’s Junior high days!!!

Author P.O.V 

Kageyama is currently cleaning up the gym after a long day of practicing, he hates being on clean up duty after practice, because by the time he’s done his back is hurting and aching because of the bending he has to do to pick up all the volleyballs.   
  
He sighs deeply when he finally picks up the final ball and puts it away, he goes towards the mop and starts mopping the floor as well, they can’t practice well if the floor is sticky and dirty, so once in a while someone has to mop the floor, this time around that person happened to be Kageyama. 

As he’s focused on trying to mop away a stain on the gym floor, he doesn’t notice the two figures who walk into the gym with ill intentions.   
  
When kageyama finally notices that he’s not the only one in the gym it’s because all the balls he spent at least 30 minutes picking up and putting away are all scattered around the gym. When he looks at the bin where the balls belong he finds two figures with smirks on their face and the bin fallen over next to them. 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kageyama asks softly watching as the balls he spent his time putting away roll around the gym with a disappointing look in his eyes because he spent so much time doing that.

”what does it look like we’re doing?” One the figures growls looking at Kageyama with hateful eyes, that makes the younger omega cower.

“It looks like, you’re messing up the gym again” Kageyama answers despite having a sweet, soft voice that couldn’t scare a fly. Kageyama has always hated his soft, sweet voice. His sister makes fun of him because he hasn’t hit puberty yet.

“What did you say, you stupid omega?” The other figure says stepping forward and grabbing Kageyama by the collar and shaking him, Kageyama whimpers but still decides to stand his ground.

“I said, you’re messing up the gym, you stupid alpha” Kageyama hisses trying to push the boy away but fails miserably when he’s suddenly hit by angry alpha pheromones, that cause his inner omega to whimper and get scared insistently.   
  
“Let go of me you asshole” Kageyama whimpers softly as tears start to burn his eyes because he knows his body won’t allow him to fight against an alpha letting off angry pheromones like this. 

“You’re so annoying, you act like you’re all that but you’re just a piece of shit and a good for nothing omega” the alpha growls slapping Kageyama across the face Without hesitation causing Kageyama’s eyes to widen and tears to finally fall out of his eyes. 

”Yeah, you think just because coach acknowledges that your a prodigy you can walk over us alphas?” The other alpha growls and if finally clicks in Kageyama’s head that the two alphas must be jealous of him and his talent for playing volleyball and not only that they must be angry about him always being on the court instead of them considering they’re older than him and are alphas and he’s an omega. 

“None o-of that is m-my fault l-leave me alone, please” Kageyama let’s out softly because it’s true he doesn’t control who the coach chooses to put on the court and he can’t help his secondary gender, he would’ve changed it a long time ago if he could. 

“Yes it is, everything is your fault, you’re a waste of space, and you should just die, I bet no one would care” The alpha that’s holding him spits out and throws him on the floor aggressively before kicking him on the stomach, Kageyama lets out loud sobs as the two boys start kicking and beating him him, Kageyama doesn’t know what hurts more the alphas words or the beating he’s receiving.

Soon the gym is filled with Kageyama’s loud cries and the pheromones of an omega in distress, and who is in need of help. The pheromones were so strong they get passed the gym. 

”WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Kageyama heard someone yell out and soon the beating stops, and he’s being pulled into someone’s warm chest, the comforting pheromones of another omega calm him down and he cuddles into the warm chest, with low whimpers. 

“There, there, there Kageyama” the person says softly running their hand through Kageyama’s soft hair, letting out comforting pheromones. 

Kageyama opens his eyes and makes eye contact with a worried Iwazumi who pulls him close with a relieved sigh. Kageyama looks to his side and sees Oikawa fighting well more like beating because the two other alphas aren’t even fighting back. Kageyama whimpers and looks away from the scene, Iwazumi catches this and tells oikawa to stop beating up the alphas which he does because he never disobeys Iwazumi. 

Oikawa walks over to Kageyama and Iwazumi, and takes Kageyama out of Iwazumi’s arms and hugs him close letting out comforting pheromones.   
  
“I’m sorry that happened to you Tobio-chan” Oikawa says softly hugging Kageyama tightly close to him. Iwazumi notices that Kageyama is having trouble breathing and pushes Oikawa away.

”He can’t breath you dumbass” Iwazumi says in full momma bear mode hugging Kageyama close to him softly, while kissing his forehead. 

”are you okay?” Iwazumi asks in soft voice looking over Kageyama’s body and notices a lot of bruises on his poor pup, Iwazumi gives Oikawa a look and, Oikawa automatically understands. 

“I need to go get a first aid kit” Oikawa says and before he can get up Kageyama whimpers softly. 

“Can you stay...both of you...please” Kageyama says softly his voice muffled because he’s currently hiding his face in Iwazumi’s chest. 

“but we need to treat your wounds, pup” Iwazumi says petting Kageyama’s head softly, Kageyama pulls away from Iwazumi and gets in his own space, causing Iwazumi’s omega to whine at the sudden distance he wants his pup near him. 

“B-but I don’t w-wanna leave either of you” Kageyama whimpers softly with tears rolling down his eyes, he knows he’s probably being clingy and annoying to his upperclassmen but he can’t help it their pheromones mixed keep him calm and comfort him, he’s afraid that if either of them leave he’ll panic. 

“Awe Tobio-Chan I won’t leave you, you don’t have to cry, come here” Oikawa says opening his arms for a hug and Kageyama automatically jumps into his arms without hesitation.   
  
“Do you guys think I’m a bad omega?” Kageyama suddenly asks softly catching the two older males off guard soon the omega stats subconsciously letting out anxious and scared pheromones as if the two older males would actually say something a bad about him. 

“Of course not” Oikawa says softly placing a soft kiss on Kageyama’s forehead causing Kageyama to warm up and let out happy pheromones. 

“And Kageyama don’t pay and mind to them, anything they said to you is completely false, and you are a beautiful omega” Iwazumi says petting Kageyama’s head with a bright smile on his face. 

“They said a lot of mean, hurtful things to me so it’s kinda getting to me head” Kageyama says softly blinking away the tears. 

“I won’t ever let anyone say mean things to my pup ever again” Oikawa says in a serious tone causing Kageyama’s face to heat up at the pet name but none the less a bright smile makes it’s way to his face.   
  
“You think of me as your...pup?” Kageyama says softly tears rolling down his face but this time it’s happy tears. 

“Of course your our little pup” Iwazumi says with a warm smile on his face.   
  
“Yes, your our little pup, but I find it really unfair that Iwa-Chan shows you more love considering I’m also basically his pup” Oikawa rants causing Kageyama to laugh while Oikawa gets a smack on that back of the head. 

  
“The only pup I have I have is Tobio, I don’t know what you’re talking about” Iwazumi says and Kageyama can’t help but warm up and let out happy pheromones. 

“You’re only saying that because you see me as your alpha” Oikawa says confidently and a blush takes over Iwazumi’s face.

”stop saying embarrassing things like that in front of Tobio” Iwazumi mumbles looking at Kageyama who’s watching them with curious eyes cuddled up against Oikawa, he’s always wondered what Iwazumi and Oikawa are to one another. 

“Oh my Iwa-Chan didn’t deny it” Oikawa says with an evil smirk on his face and Kageyama giggles softly at that which stops the two from arguing. 

“Thank you for cheering me up, I love you gu-“ before Kageyama finishes his sentence he passes out and Oikawa starts to panic, and Iwazumi has to let out a lot of calming pheromones, to calm Oikawa down so he could treat the Kageyama’s wounds and as soon as he’s done Oikawa puts the small omega on his back and takes Iwazumi and Kageyama to his house where they spend the night sleeping and cuddling together, when Kageyama wakes up he doesn’t know where he is but he feels so content he doesn’t bother panicking, he only cuddles closer into Oikawa’s chest where a calming, comforting scent is coming from.   
  


........EXTRA.........

The two beaten up Alphas are left in the middle of the gym and got expelled when Oikawa and Iwazumi explained the situation to the principle and coach. 

beating someone because of their secondary gender is a serious hate crime and it never gets taken lightly.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the read! Leave some comments and kudos. 
> 
> I know omega Iwazumi is really rare and that’s why I did it, I enjoy rare concepts :)


	4. Oikawa Tooru

Author P.O.V 

Iwazumi notices Oikawa trying extra hard at practice which really doesn’t surprise him so he leaves the slightly taller boy alone, but his omega in the back of his mind kept nagging him that something wasn’t right with the alpha so he simply ignored it, he understands that they have an important volleyball game coming up, so he simply ignores the warnings because he knows how serious Oikawa gets during practice before important games.   
  
“Oikawa, you should sit this one out” the coach says noticing that the taller male has been on the court, and is the only one who hasn’t taken a break since they started practice. 

  
“I’m alright coach” Oikawa pants out throwing a ball in the air and going back to practicing his killer serves known for taking a lot of points during a game.   
  


“Be carful son, you need to preserve some of that energy for the real game” the coach mutters walking while knowing that Oikawa won’t listen no matter what he says to the boy, oh what the coach would do to be young and active again.   
  


“Oikawa you better not be overworking yourself” Iwazumi says walking over to the taller boy, missing the exchange the coach and Oikawa just had.   
  


“Are you worried about me Iwa-Chan?” Oikawa questions with a small teasing smirk on his face and Iwazumi huffs and rolls his eyes despite the tiny blush only Oikawa is able to see that’s on his face.   
  


“no, I’m just letting you know that morning practice is over and that your dumbass should probably get to class” Iwazumi says, and that’s when Oikawa notices that everyone has left the gym.   
  


“oh, I didn’t even notice” Oikawa mumbles stretching a little, Oikawa notices Iwazumi staring at him with a soft expression only reserved for him and smiles softly. 

“You should get going, I’ll come find you during lunch, okay?” Oikawa suggests and Iwazumi raises his brow. 

“don’t tell me what to fucking do, I was gonna leave you anyways” Iwazumi huffs walking out of the gym, causing Oikawa to laugh he knows the shorter boy is just a little angry that Oikawa isn’t waking him to class. 

Oikawa grabs a volleyball and starts practicing again, ignoring the pain his body is going through. 

When Lunch comes around, Iwazumi waits for Oikawa at their special spot on the roof and the taller male doesn’t show up, Iwazumi assumes that Oikawa is probably entertaining some girl from his fan club and decides to not go look for him despite the tug in his heart at the thought of Oikawa forgetting about him and their plans just for some girl. 

”Stupid Oikawa” Iwazumi mumbles sadly, ignoring his omega’s whines and pleas telling him to go look for the alpha, and eats his lunch he wishes his other two best friends were here but one of them went into heat. 

When it’s the end of the day Iwazumi finally starts getting worried, Oikawa never forgets about walking him home, and he’s been standing at the school entrance gate for at least 5 minutes, it never takes Oikawa this long to get out of school.   
  


“That fucking dumbass” Iwazumi growls before taking off in full sprint towards the gym the one place he knows Oikawa would be, and when he gets there he sees the Alpha practicing by throwing the ball against the wall and receiving it.   
  


“Trashykawa, you are so fucking unbelievable I told you to stop overworking yourself” Iwazumi scolds speed walking towards the older boy and grabbing him by the collar to pull him away from practice.   
  


What he did not expect was for Oikawa to fall back on his back and his scent and pheromones to completely disappear from the atmosphere around him.

Iwazumi instantly goes into panic mode and his omega starts to freak out as he kneels besides the alpha and starts calling his name frantically. 

  
“Oikawa!” Iwazumi cry’s out shaking the other boy by the shoulder only to not get a response back. Iwazumi can see that Oikawa is still breathing but his brain can’t process that. 

“please wake up, if this is a joke it’s not funny” Iwazumi says says his voice cracking softly, as his eyes start to water. 

“P-please” Iwazumi whimpers softly snuffling and like a zombie Oikawa opens his eyes, and gets up abruptly startling Iwazumi in the process, Oikawa pull Iwazumi into his chest and the omega soft whimpers and snuffles turn into a quiet sob.   
  


“y-you dumbass” Iwazumi whimpers putting his nose into scent glands trying to get a whiff of the alphas scent that disappeared out of this air for comfort.   
  


“I’m sorry I must of scared you” Oikawa says quietly letting out comforting phenomena to calm the omega down, but it seems that it’s not working and Oikawa starts to get worried.   
  


“I though y-you were g-gone” Iwazumi says holding onto Oikawa tighter more tears coming out of his eyes, Oikawa truly fucked up this time he knows how sensitive and emotional Iwa can be when it come to him and he goes and passes out like that in front of him.   
  


“Hey I’m right here see, I’m fine” Oikawa says pulling way from the hug and cupping Iwazumi’s wet cheeks whipping away his tears, while looking into Iwazumi’s eyes, Iwazumi’s breathing starts calm down and after a few minutes he finally stops crying.   
  


“I’m such a bad omega I didn’t even notice my alpha being stupid” Iwazumi says softly and Oikawa let’s his heart warm at the fact of Iwazumi calling him “his” alpha.   
  


“no your not I’m a bad alpha for causing you so much trouble” Oikawa says reminding himself to slap himself later.   
  


“yea you are because I warned not to overwork yourself, and you still went and did exactly that, you even skipped lunch with me to practice, then you passed out and your scent just disappeared you know how scary that is? Don’t you know how important you are to me? It hurts me when you disregard your health because I feel like you don’t value the life you have....that you don’t value the people around you including me” Iwazumi says the last part softly and his omega let’s put a subconscious whine that causes Oikawa tense up.   
  


“I’m so sorry Iwa-Chan please forgive me, And I do value everyone in my life especially you, I just want to be better at volleyball...and sometimes I just take it to far” Oikawa says feeling bad.   
  


“but you’re already so good, and how’s all your hard work gonna pay off when you’re in a hospital bed for overworking yourself?” Iwazumi counters Oikawa says quiet and Iwa sighs softly.   
  


“I’m not against practicing please don’t put your health at risk” Iwazumi says softly snuffling and Oikawa feels a ping in his heart.   
  


“I’m so sorry Iwa-Chan, I made you cry, I’m such a horrible husband” Oikawa says looking down softly.   
  


“first of all you’re not my husband” Iwazumi mumbles ignoring the blush on his face and happy pheromones that his omega releases that make Oikawa smile.   
  


“and second I’ve made you cry plenty so we’re even” Iwazumi smirks and Oikawa’s face twists up at the childhood memories of him crying over Iwa for attention in their younger days.   
  


“No you haven’t!” Oikawa lies right through his teeth causing Iwazumi to laugh softly.   
  


“also I’m telling coach to sit you out for a week your body needs to rest” Iwazumi says with a sweet evil smile on his face and Oikawa groans.   
  


........Extra..........Over-text......

Ew: so......I mean a lot to you? 👁👄👁  
  
iwazumi: go to fucking sleep dumbass it’s almost 2 AM 🤦🏾  
  


ew: what is this?? you being so sweet to me hours ago 😭

Iwazumi: notice how I don’t care, leave me alone :) 

ew: Iwa-Chan you’re so mean 😢 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see all your comments and they mean a lot to me they make my day, I’m just shy so I don’t reply I’m so sorry if you feel like I’m ignoring you 😭
> 
> Also I’m sorry if this was kinda trash I suck at writing anime one shots it’s my first time trying this kind of writing ☠️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read! Go ahead and comment and add some kudos!!
> 
> (Adding tags as I go)


End file.
